Looking Past the Lies
by skyisthelimit
Summary: What if it wasn't a fantasy? If there was no rings, no transformations, and everything was normal? Or at least, as normal as anything could be. What would happen to Kazune and Karin then? HxKxK, JxKxK


A/N: Hi! It's me again!

I know I promised an update for **A Date to Remember** today, but I'm not done planning it, so I'll put this out instead. I know I'm taking a risk in doing two stories at once, but I think I'll be able to handle it. I'm really sorry!

I made this fic because I wondered what it would be like if Kamichama Karin wasn't a fantasy. If there were no rings or transformations, what would happen? Unlike Kamichama Karin, This mainly takes place in high school.

Oh, and keep in mind that in Japan, the new school year starts in spring, and high school starts in 10th grade. The beginning is mainly focused on Kazune.

I promise to update A Date to Remember soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin or its characters.

**Chapter 1**

"Sniff. Oh Shi-chan…" a voice muttered nearby.

Kazune Kujyou turned to see where the voice was coming from. His clear blue eyes rested on a kneeling, light brown-haired girl. Her sage green eyes were filled with tears. In front of her was a rock with a bouquet of flowers in front of it. Kazune realized it was actually a sloppy tombstone.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl jumped and turned around. Looking at her in the face, Kazune realized that, though her eyes were slightly swollen, she was kind of cute.

"What's the matter?" he continued, "You're crying."

The girl just stared at him, as if she hadn't heard. She seemed to be deep in though. _Obviously, she isn't too bright_, Kazune thought. The sun slowly set behind hem. Kazune was starting to lose his patience.

"Are you deaf?" he finally said, breaking the silence between them. She jolted, proving that she wasn't. "I asked you a question. What are you doing out here?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, uh…I was…" She mumbled, speaking so soft that Kazune had to strain his ears to hear. "Cat died…" she said, still mumbling, "Visiting grave…"

_A cat?_ Kazune thought. _All this over a cat? Man, girls are so sentimental. It's getting late though. Doesn't she realize that?_

"What are you, stupid?" Kazune said, about to tell her to come back tomorrow, since it's getting dark. But before he could finish, she punched him, _hard_, across the face.

"Wh-What the—?" he stammered. He was on the ground, hand rubbing his cheek.

"You jerk!" the girl yelled. "I dare you to say that again! You have no idea what I'm going through! Shi-chan…Shi-chan was…was the only…" And a fresh wave of tears leaked out.

Kazune got up, dusted himself, and turned around. "God, _sorry_. Man, first blubbering, then screaming. Women are so loud."

The girl gasped. "What did you say?!"

Kazune just turned around and started walking. "Whatever. I'm outa here. Do what you want."

As he walked farther away, he could hear her screaming, "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU SEXIST, EGOTISTICAL, CHAUVINIST CREEP!"

Kazune almost laughed. _Interesting vocabulary. She sure is something else. Most girls aren't that, er, assertive._ His cheek throbbed again. _And they usually can't hit that hard._ He couldn't hear her anymore. Suddenly, he realized something. He gazed at the setting sun.

"I forgot to get her name."

**----**

A half a year passed, and Kazune was now in 7th grade. Girls still fawned over him, but he hadn't seen that green-eyed girl since that time in the park. To Kazune's repulsion, he realized that he actually wanted to meet her again. _Feh. As if I need girls_, he thought.

Then, one day when he was in town doing errands, a gang of thugs cornered him in an alley.

"What the heck do you want with me?" Kazune asked, internally groaning. All he did was pass by. _Do all gangs attack with no reason?_ he internally asked no one in particular.

"Aren't you a little spoiled rich boy? We don't like that. And too bad for you, me 'n me boys are itching to beat someone up," the one who appeared to be the leader said. The thugs cracked their knuckles.

_Crap_, Kazune thought.

They lunged. Kazune fought them off the best he could. He was actually quite skilled at martial arts, But there were too many. About 15 minutes later, after taking several blows to every body part, Kazune weakly wondered how long he could keep going.

"What the heck?" a girl's voice said from the mouth of the alley. The punches and kicks stopped and the gangsters turned around. Kazune looked between them to see the green-eyed girl standing there, eyes wide, high ponytail waving slightly in the wind.

"Idiot girl, get out of here!" Kazune shouted.

"Heheh. You're a pretty little lady, aren't ya?" The leader said, his voice slightly slurred. He nodded to one of the thugs. The thug walked over and trapped the girl between his arms against the wall.

"Keep her there. And when we're through with this kid, we'll have some fun with her," the leader ordered.

_Damn_, Kazune thought. But before he could go and help her, the fighting resumed, and Kazune was preoccupied with defending himself.

A minute later, he heard the girl shriek. Kazune stole a glance at her. The punk had pressed himself on to her and was feeling up her shirt. But before Kazune could worry, the girl screamed, "You freaking PERVERT!!" and she punched him so hard that he slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

The leader saw this and said, "Feisty, huh? I like that." And he ordered another thug to trap her again. Before she could punch him, however, the thug grabbed her arms and pressed them to her sides, so she couldn't move them, and again she was pressed to the wall.

Meanwhile, Kazune was still fighting off the rest of the gang, and was not doing it well. He heard the girl scream for help, but he knew it was useless. Night had fallen, and this area was officially gang territory. No on who had an iota of sanity would be anywhere near here.

Finally, Kazune got hit with a direct blow to the stomach. He grunted and fell to the ground, barely conscious. The leader grinned, satisfied, then turned around to advance on the girl.

"Okay boys, me first," he said, voice slurred again.

Kazune watched helplessly as a thug walked on either side of her, trapping one arm each. As the leader reached her, she struggled to get her arms free. With half-closed eyes, Kazune saw the leader grab her shoulders and push her sleeves and bra straps down. Again she screamed and struggled. The leader was now slowly kissing her neck. One hand was lifting the hem of her shirt, the other groping her flesh. She struggled some more, screaming, then stopped, as if remembering something.

She grinned and kneed the guy hard.

Between the legs.

Kazune winced. _That's gotta hurt_, he thought. It did. The leader grunted, gripping where she made contact, and fell to the floor, in too much pain to move.

Before anyone could react, she twisted around slightly and kicked on of the guys holding her captive in the shin. He moaned and let go of her arm. She punched him unconscious with her free arm, then punched the guy holding her other arm. With both arms free and already four guys down, she punched and kicked the rest senseless before their thick heads could absorb that a little girl had knocked half of their gang out.

The ground now covered with unconscious or moaning bodies, the girl pushed her bangs away from her face, and said, "I would of done that sooner, only I had just remembered my legs were free." She pinched her nose. "Ugh, they smell like beer."

_That's probably why they attacked for no reason_, Kazune weakly thought, blood running from the corner of his mouth, _They're drunk_.

She walked over to Kazune. "Hey, you alright?" she asked worriedly, "You don't look so good." She pressed her hand to his forehead, moving his blond bangs up to get a better look at his face. Kazune was surprised at the feeling of an electric shock at her touch.

"We need to get you to the hospital," she stated. Kazune's vision was getting fuzzy. The last thing he saw was her bright green orbs looking at him, filled with concern. He blacked out.

**----**

When Kazune woke up, every part of his body felt like they were on fire. He blearily looked around. He was in an all white room, down to the walls and the sheets on his bed. _I must be in the hospital_, he thought (Sky-chan: Heehee, guess Kazune isn't stupid enough to think he's dead just because of an all-white room! There's still hope for him yet!) (Kazune: Hey!) (Sky-chan: ; ). Just then, a nurse came in.

"Good to see you're up," she said, "You've been out for a day. Though I don't blame you. With 3 cracked ribs, a broken arm, and scrapes and bruises on almost every inch of skin, I wouldn't have been surprised if you were _still_ asleep."

For the first time since he woke, Kazune looked down at himself. She was right. There were bandages and gauze everywhere. A cast was on his left arm, and a brace was around his torso.

"We were wondering what had happened to put you in this condition. The girl who carried you here said you were attacked by a street gang," the nurse continued, "You should be careful around that part of town, especially during late hours. Sometimes those gangs get mad at you just being there."

Kazune wasn't listening. He only heard up to the par when she said, 'the girl who carried you here.'

"The girl who brought me here," Kazune said, "Where is she?"

"Hm? Oh. She left this morning. You were out for about 24 hours, see. She left you a note, though." The nurse handed him a folded piece of paper.

"You've had some visitors," She said on her way out the door, "One is still out there. I'll send her in in a couple of minutes." Kazune nodded. The nurse walked out and shut the door, but not before saying, "That girl seemed very sweet. And cute."

Kazune blushed. He opened the not and began to read.

_Dear Kazune-kun,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I stayed as long as I could, but I had things to do._

_We found out your name by looking in your wallet and checking your student I.D. card. Sorry, but the doctors needed to know who you are (something about insurance or something like that). They told me you live with your cousin and gave me your address. I'll tell her what happened, 'kay?_

_So, what do you think of girls now? Now that one saved your butt. Yes, I remember you. You're the only sexist boy I've met. Hopefully, I won't meet another one. If you don't remember me, well, too bad._

_Get better soon. I'm sure we'll meet again._

Karin 

For the longest time, Kazune just stared at the signature. _Karin_, he thought, _Sot that's her name. Karin._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Kazune-chan? May I come in?" a voice said.

Kazune quickly thrust the note under the sheets. "Yeah, go ahead Himeka," he said.

The door opened and in came Himeka Kujyou, Kazune's friend and cousin. The very same cousin, actually, mentioned in the note.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

"Fine," he replied impassively.

"You're lucky that Karin-chan helped you out. Otherwise, I bet it would hurt much more," she said, sitting next to his bed.

"You know her?" Kazune said, suddenly interested.

"Hm? Not really, she just told me her name when she came to tell me about you."

"Oh," said a disappointed Kazune.

"She seemed very nice and cute, though."

"Yeah yeah, would you quit saying that?!"

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: Wow, six pages! This is the longest chapter I've written! Anyways, I apologize again, and I'll try to post the next chapter to D2R by the end of Monday, since I'm going to a wedding tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed it (I'm not sure if this will be very popular), and please stick around for the rest!

_See you next time and please, please, PLEASE review!_


End file.
